Dublin City Comic Con
The Dublin City Comic Con was a regular comics convention held in Dublin. 2010 Dublin City Comic Con 2010 dates were annouced for the weekend of 4-5 December 2010 but has since been cancelled. External links *Website *Facebook Group 2008 The third Dublin City Comic Con was held on 22-23 November 2008 at the Park Inn, Smithfield Square, Dublin. Guests included: *Dan Slott (writer, She Hulk, the Amazing Spider-Man) *Adi Granov (artist, Iron Man) *Olivier Copiel (artist. Thor) *Jonathan Hickman (writer-artist, The Nightly News, Pax Romana, Red Mass For Mars) *Tommy Lee Edwards (artist, Marvel 1985) *Michael Lark (artist, Dardevil, Gotham Central) *Paul Cornell (writer, Captain Britain And MI:13, Doctor Who) *CB Cebulski (writer, Marvel Fairy Tales, X-Men Divided We Stand, Wonderlost, Drain) *Liam Sharp (artist, Gears Of War, Lord Havok And The Extremists, Testament) *Esad Ribic (artist, Silver Surfer Requiem, Loki) *Matt Hollingsworth (colourist, Eternals, Daredevil, Death The High Cost Of Living) *Nick Roche (artist, Transformers, Transformers Maximum Dinobots) *Stephen Mooney (artist, Angel, The Mummy) *Stephen Thompson (artist, Star Trek The New Frontier, Presidential Material John McCain) 2007 The second Dublin City Comic Con event was held at the Tara Towers Hotel, Merrion Road, Dublin 4, on 18-19 November 2007. Guests included: *Guest of honour: Jim Lee (artist, Batman, Superman, X-Men, Fantastic Four, etc) *Mark Millar (writer, The Ultimates, Marvel Civil War, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Superman Red Son, Fantastic Four) *Steve McNiven (artist, Marvel Civil War, Marvel Knights 4, New Avengers and Spider-Man Brand New Day) *Doug Braithwaite (artist, Justice, Universe X, Captain America, Doom Patrol) *Ben Oliver (artist, Ultimate X-Men, The Authority, Judge Dredd) *Jock (artist, The Losers, Judge Dredd, Faker, Green Arrow Year One) *Carlos Pacheco (artist, Superman, J.S.A./J.L.A., Superman/Batman, Green Lantern, X-Men, Fantastic Four) *Adi Granov (artist, Iron Man, Nova, Fantastic Four) *Andy Diggle (writer, Batman, Swamp Thing, Adam Strange, The Losers, Hellblazer, former editor of 2000AD) *Liam Sharp (editor, Mam Tor Publishing, artist, Testament, Event Horizon, Death’s Head, Incredible Hulk, Lord Havok) *CB Cebulski (writer, Spider-Man, X-Men, The Loners, Drain) *Paul Cornell (writer, Doctor Who, Wisdom) *Nick Roche (Transformers Spotlights, Kup, Shockwave, Hot Rod, Dr Who) *Stephen Mooney (artist, Angel: Auld Lang Syne, C.S.I. Dying in the Gutters, Angel Season 6, Strange Land) *Stephen Thompson (artist, Star Wars Republic, Bookeroo Banzai, Beneath the Vally of the Rage) *John McCrea, (artist, Hitman, The Monarchy, J.L.A./Hitman) *Simon Bisley (artist, Slaine, ABC Warriors, Bad Boy, Lobo, Batman/Judge Dredd: Judgement on Gotham) External links *Thread on boards.ie 2006 The first Dublin City Comic Con was held in the Temple Bar Music Centre on Saturday 25 November 2006 (preceded on the evening of Friday 24 November by a pub quiz in the Bull and Castle, Christchurch). It was organised by the 3rd Place comic shop. Guests included: *Mark Millar (writer, Marvel Comics Civil War, The Ultimates, Ultimate Fantastic Four, Wolverine, Marvel Knights Spider-Man) *Bryan Hitch (artist, The Ultimates, The Authority, JLA, conceptual designer of the BBC series Doctor Who) *Paul Cornell (writer Wisdom, Doctor Who, Robin Hood television series) *Trevor Hairsine (artist, Wisdom, X-Men Deadly Genesis, Ultimate Extinction, Black Panther) *Adi Granov (artist, Iron Man Extremis, Marvel Comics cover artist, chief designer on Iron Man movie) *Nick Roche (artist, Transformers Spotlight, Transformers Infiltration) *Liam Sharp (editor in chief, Mam Tor Publishing, artist, Testament, Event Horizon, Deaths Head 2) External links *Thread on boards.ie *photos by Kyle Rogers *Con report by Kyle Rogers *con report by Gareth Cummins External links *Dublin City Comic Con currently not working *Dublin City Comic Con on Facebook Category:Events Category:Dublin